


Little Secrets

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Blowjobs, Confessions of love, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fingering, Gratuitous Dream Sequence, Oral Sex, Random Violence Against A Flowerbed, Road Head, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may barely know each other, but you learn Cassidy hasn't told you everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shit summary.  
> I wanted this to be up sooner, but writers block plus real life equals no fun for Reiko.  
> This one went kind of longer than I meant it to. Hopefully the smut makes up for it.

It was too early in the day to be having a party this rowdy, you thought as you walked through the house, picking up cups and empty bottles and carrying them past people. You knew most of them, if just barely. That didn't mean you wanted them trashing the place. Your grandmother was gonna be pissed.

But as you entered the dining room, she was sitting at the head of the table, positively beaming at you, as Jesse Custer, the preacher, sat there kissing old Walter's niece. Neither of them seemed to notice her, or you.

Wait. 'Grandma?' you said in disbelief. You stayed quiet, not sure how to tell her she'd been dead for four years.

A crash from the kitchen drew your attention from her. Cassidy was standing at the table, a whole liquor store's worth of bottles in front of him, and he was teaching your cousins how to make a drink that seemed mostly Everclear and lime juice. A girl you'd never seen before was sitting next to him. Too close to him, actually.

Suddenly jealous, angry and heartsick, you picked up the broken glass on the floor and went out to the back deck to be alone. For some reason, you thought it was a good idea to take the glass with you onto the trampoline that had shown up. You jumped as high as you could, hoping to launch yourself far from here.

Then you were on the ground, the glass beside you, red with blood. Cassidy was helping you up. He took your injured hand, examining it, and sucked your bleeding fingers into his mouth. You smiled, relieved. You were dying. But you didn't care. 

When your alarm went off, you were confused. You hit snooze, almost hoping you could go back to sleep and finish the dream. But you couldn't stop going over it, trying to figure it out. After a few minutes, you got up out of bed.

You took a few steps to the bathroom to shower, and were met with an ache between your legs. You smiled at the reminder of Friday night, but the smile dropped a bit when you recalled Cassidy's invitation to stay with him. You found yourself wishing you had, or even wishing you'd asked him over instead. Still, you'd see him soon enough at church. You got ready quickly, and decided to show up early. On account of being so pious. You smiled at your own joke, and got into your car.

 

When you pulled up to All Saints, Jesse was outside fixing the sign, a cigarette dangling from his lips and his brows furrowed in frustration. He turned and waved, and you rolled down the passenger window. 'Need a ride, preacher?' you asked, and immediately cringed at your choice of words.

Jesse smiled, seeming not to notice the awkwardness. 'Shit, yes. I think it's already ninety degrees out here.' He replaced the last of the letters, taking the 'R' someone had inserted into 'pick,' and tossed his cigarette aside as he got in.

'How are you this morning, (y/n)?' he asked.  
'I'm okay. You?'  
He nodded. 'Same. Hey, did you get a text from me about a bake sale?' he asked. 'Cos that wasn't me. Cassidy decided to take my phone and mess with it.'  
'Oh. I wondered,' you said innocently, as the gravel road bumped your tires and reminded you again how sore you still were.

'Hey, can you do me a favor after service? Emily got called into work this morning and I've got no one to help me go through our supplies. Would you be willing to?' Jesse asked.

'Of course, no problem,' you agreed. The longer you were at church, the better your chances of seeing Cassidy. You parked, and you and Jesse got out of the car.

'Thank you,' he said, and the two of you walked into church together. Jesse headed to the small office off the sanctuary, and you took a seat near the back.

You opened your Bible and tried to read a little before service started, but you found your gaze moving from the words and up the rows of pews, settling on the bench where you and Cassidy had fucked the other night. You slammed the book shut and decided to go stare at the bulletin board instead, part of you hoping Cassidy would sneak up on you. But by the time the organ started playing, there was still no sign of the Irishman. Disappointed, you returned to your seat and picked up the hymnal.

Jesse's sermon was actually good, what you listened to. But you were glancing around the congregation, trying to spot Cassidy. After a while you gave up, focusing on Jesse, and now he was talking about sin and immorality. You tried not to slouch down in your seat as he spoke. When the service came to an end, you were one of the first to go. 

Once home, you changed into shorts and a tank top, not worried about showing too much skin since it was so hot and the air conditioner was still broken. After a quick lunch, you headed back to the church in a hurry. The parking lot was empty, and Jesse was on the front steps, smoking and staring out toward the graveyard. He didn't hear you coming, and jumped a bit when you approached.

'Hey, (y/n). Come on in.' He held the door for you, and you followed him in. He handed you a pen and notepad and led you to the pantry, then excused himself to the donation closet.  
You started your list, grateful for the monotonous work. It wasn't long before you finished under the cabinets, and got started on the ones over the counter. You reached overhead, so far you felt your shirt rise, but you just couldn't reach. You bent over to find a stool or something under the counter, and a low whistle sounded behind you.

'Aren't you a sight for sore eyes,' Cassidy told you as he came in. He looked like he had just got up and pulled on the first thing he found, which was an old pair of jeans and a shirt so worn it was practically see-through. He also wore sunglasses, leading you to believe there was some truth to the sore eyes statement.

'Hi,' you said, unable to stop the grin from coming. He smiled back. 'I missed you this morning,' you continued.  
'I missed you last night.' He smacked your ass, and you yelped, looking around to make sure you weren't heard. 'Speaking of, I have your knickers, if you want them back. I've been using them for... well, it's a boring story, really.' His hands were on your hips, and you briefly wondered if he meant to lift you up onto the counter-top and-

'You need a hand, (y/n)?' Jesse was asking as he walked in. Cassidy's hands dropped to his sides, but he was standing close enough that your fingers were touching. Jesse looked at you, and then at the Irishman. 'Hey, Cass,' he greeted him. Wanna give us a hand?'

Cassidy's smile was overly earnest. 'Of course. After all, Padre, am I not your handyman?'  
The preacher smiled. 'Come with me,' he said. As Cassidy followed Jesse out, he glanced back at you and mouthed the word 'later.' You couldn't help giggling as you returned to your work.

After several more cabinets were logged, you were nearly done in the kitchen. The last cabinet was all you had left. You opened it, finding mostly dishes, but there were a few boxes behind them. You reached over the row of glasses, and one of them toppled out, shattering on the floor. 

'Shit,' you whispered, climbing off the stool to survey the damage. Luckily there weren't a lot of pieces, just a few huge chunks. You picked up most of them, tossing them in the trash. The last one, however, pierced your finger, immediately drawing blood. You sucked in air through your teeth at the sting.

'(Y/n), you okay in -' Cassidy stopped upon seeing your wounded hand. He'd taken his sunglasses off, and his eyes never left your bloodied fingers. You remembered your dream from last night out of nowhere. Of all the parts that could've come true, you didn't expect this one. Only instead of taking your fingers and sucking them clean, Cassidy looked horrified.

'Are you okay?' you asked back. 'You look like you're about to pass out.'  
'No, I'm good.' His eyes never left your hand, but he looked almost sick. 'Let's... let's clean you up, hm?' He led you to the sink, turning on the water, and watched as you rinsed the blood off. Was this really the same guy who'd gone down on you during your period?

You dried your hand on a paper towel, grateful that no glass was actually inside your hand, and opened the first aid kit on the wall. You bandaged your finger, and looked up at Cassidy, who had seemed to recover from his aversion. 

'There you are, good as new. If you have any trouble with it, don't hesitate to call Dr Cassidy. I'll give you a thorough exam,' he said, flashing a smile, and you laughed.  
'So that's not your first name?' you asked, curious. It occurred to you that there was still a lot you didn't know about the guy you were sleeping with.  
'No. My given name is Proinsias. But most people can't pronounce it.' He shrugged. 'I mean, which would you rather be screaming in the throes of passion?'

'You two in here?' called Jesse as he came down the hall. 'I think we're done. (Y/n), thanks again for your help. Why don't I buy you guys a drink?'  
'Sure,' you said. I'll meet you there, okay?'

They agreed, and you got in your car and drove to the bar. You got there first, grabbed a booth, and ordered three beers, which arrived just as Jesse and Cassidy did. Cassidy took a seat next to you, and you glanced at the bar, remembering the night Jesse had, jokingly, told you to fuck him. You thought about thanking him for it, but instead took a long swallow of beer. You listened to Jesse talk about some of his plans for the church, which got grander after his third beer. He was going on about ditching the hymnals for for a screen and projector when his phone buzzed.

'Aw, shit,' he said. 'Sheriff wants me at the Sundowner. Got someone they're afraid is gonna kill themselves.' He stood up, dropping some money on the table. '(Y/n), would you mind giving Cass a ride home?' he asked you. 

'No problem,' you said. 'Good luck.' You and Cassidy watched him rush outside.  
Once he was gone, Cassidy ordered two shots and a bottle of whiskey, telling the server it went on the preacher's tab. As far as you knew, Jesse didn't have a tab. Once they brought back the drinks, he pushed the two shot glasses your way. 'It's occurred to me, (y/n), that we've never really had a chance to talk.' He took a hearty swig from the bottle, and continued, 'Mind if I ask you something?'

'N-no, guess not,' you said, and took one of the shots, hoping it would calm your sudden bout of nerves.  
'How well do you know Jesse? Casually? Biblically?'  
Well then. 'We grew up together. I left Annville to go to school, and we lost touch after that. As for anything more... No. I wanted to when we were younger, but it never panned out. To be honest, I think after the day I met you, I got him out of my system for good.' You felt a flush crawl into your cheeks. You hadn't meant to be quite so honest.  
Cassidy nodded. 'Did Jess really tell you to fuck me?'  
You laughed. 'Yes. He said that. But he was joking.' You looked at the table. 'I know he wasn't serious. But it was like I had to obey. I didn't even question him. Just found you, and...' You looked at Cassidy, expecting him to think you were lying. Instead, he was nodding to himself.

'That... makes perfect sense, actually.' He gulped down more whiskey, and you sat there, confused. How did that make sense? He went on, 'I actually thought you had come to kill me at first.'

'What?? Seriously?' you exclaimed, laughing.  
'I thought you were sent here to bloody Annville, Texas to finish the job those fuckers in the airplane started. Figured you'd taken your clothes off to avoid bloodstains.' He drank, and you stared at him.

'Cass, why would I want to kill you?' You were half waiting for the punchline, and half afraid there wouldn't be one.  
After a moment of silence, he answered, 'Because I'm a vampire.'  
You were drunk enough to think that was hilarious. Stupid, but hilarious. You expected him to laugh with you any minute, but he never so much as cracked a smile.  
'If you're a vampire, why do you live in a church?'  
He rolled his eyes. 'That's- none of that is actually true, you know. Except sunlight. But crosses and all that shite don't bother me.'  
'Why didn't you drink my blood earlier?' you asked, still smiling with amusement.  
'I wanted to. Fuck, did I want to,' he said softly. 'But I didn't want you finding out that way. You think I'm crazy, don't you?' he asked as he caught your skeptical look.

You stared back at him, considering. He was pretty strong for a skinny, usually drunk or high person. His skin usually felt cool to the touch. You had never seen him outside in the daytime. And of course, he hadn't shied away from your time of month.  
'Does Jesse know?' you asked.  
'He didn't believe me,' Cassidy said.

An idea came to you. You downed the second shot, and with your hands under the table, peeled the bandage off your finger, squeezing a bit. It didn't take much for blood to bead up along the slash. You looked up at Cassidy and said, 'All right. Prove you're a vampire.'

He thought for a minute, and then picked up a fork. Without warning, he'd stabbed himself in the hand with it.  
'Shit, Cassidy-' you started, but he pulled it out, and reached for your hand. He sucked on your finger, tongue lapping softly at your wound, and you were again reminded of your dream: the the sensation of relief, of dying. It had been so peaceful. You were pretty sure this wasn't gonna kill you, though.

Cassidy pulled your finger out of his mouth, and held his hand up. As you watched, the holes seemed to fill in, the skin growing back together, healing instantly. You stared at his hand for a moment, then looked at him, and back at his hand. Then you reached for the bottle of whiskey and took a huge swig. 

He watched you, looking a bit scared. '(Y/n), say something,' he asked.  
'Okay,' you replied, still a bit shocked. 'I'm an idiot.'  
'Why?' he said, confused.  
You took a deep breath, wondering how to say it, or if you should. Fuck it, you decided. 'Because I'm in love with you.'  
Cassidy frowned. Then he was kissing you, and you kissed him back, and you didn't care that he tasted like iron and whiskey. You suddenly needed him badly, here in this booth if you had to. You kissed your way along his jaw, to his ear, and whispered, 'Let's go.' You hastily tossed a few bills on the table, not even counting. He nodded, eyes heavy with lust, and you followed him out of the bar. 

Your hands shook as you tried to pull your keys out of your purse. You couldn't tell if it was nerves, or drink, or both. Cassidy's fingers stilled your hand, and he backed you up against the car. 'Let me,' he said. As he dug around for the keys, he kissed you again, pressing his body against yours, and you moaned as you felt him hard through his jeans. You heard keys jingle as he fished them out, and he told you 'I'll drive.' You nodded, getting in the car.

As he drove away your mind was just starting to process everything. Your drifter fuckbuddy was a vampire. A not very deadly one, maybe. Vampires were real, at least this one was. And had you really just told him you loved him? You watched him drive, humming along to the Highwaymen song on the radio, and smiled. Yes, you thought as you reached into his lap and found the zipper of his pants. Yes, you did.

You pulled his dick out and ducked down, sucking hard and eager, and Cassidy swore, swerving the car a bit before straightening. You gripped his thigh, unable to get enough of him, and licked him all around like an ice cream cone before taking all of him back into your mouth. 

Cassidy slammed on the brakes suddenly, parking the car, and thrust into your mouth twice before he came with a shout, leaning back into the drivers seat as you lifted your head to see where you were. He'd missed the driveway, parked on your marigolds by the house. They'd live, you figured.

Both of you got out of the car, and Cassidy pulled you close, kissing you as you both tried to climb the stairs. You only tripped once, making it to the front door, and unlocked it, and you barely had time to shut it before he was pulling you towards the couch. He pushed you against the cushions, kissing you again, and you both began shedding clothes. He pulled off your shorts and underwear all at once, spreading your legs with his hands, and pressed his teeth lightly into your thigh. You gasped, partly in fear that he'd bite you for real, but he moved up your leg, marking your skin with his teeth. You gasped again, this time out of impatience, as he moved to your other leg, biting softly.  
You tried grabbing his hair and guiding his head, but he resisted, his eyes amused as he glanced at you. Once he reached your knee, he lifted his head, grinned at you, and slid his tongue over your clit. You moaned, repeating his name as he licked you with short, teasing strokes along your folds, his hands running over your body. You tossed your head back, closing your eyes, and thrust against his mouth, absolutely mindless. Just as his lips brushed your clit, he slid his fingers into you, crooking them up to stroke your walls, and you nearly shot up off the couch, losing track of how many times you came. He was in no hurry to move, and kept licking you and fingering you until you finally couldn't take anymore.

With a breathless sound, Cassidy joined you on the couch, sucking his fingers clean, and the two of you stayed there for a few minutes, silent but for heavy breathing. You sat up, unhooked your bra, and dropped it on the floor. Then you reached over to stroke his hard cock, and he smiled at you, leaning in for a kiss. You had the taste of both of you on your tongue, and it was more intoxicating than the whiskey. The kiss deepened, and you actually whimpered as Cassidy picked you up, still kissing you, and carried you upstairs. You smiled against his mouth, grateful for vampire strength.

Cassidy laid you on the bed, taking off the rest of his clothes before laying beside you. You pulled him down, kissing him again, your hands roving over his body. Your mouth trailed down to his neck, and without thinking you bit him. Not hard, but he made a slightly distressed sound and pulled back. 'Sorry,' you said, looking at him.

'It's all right. Just not crazy about bites there, considering,' he answered, looking uneasy. Then he grinned. 'Well, not getting them.' He bent over you and nipped at your throat, and you laughed, throwing your arms around him as his bites continued down your collarbone. You felt his tongue twirl around your nipple, and your fingers tangled in his hair. As he kissed your breasts, his hand traveled down your body, stopping between your legs,and his fingers slid over you. The dual stimulation had you close in no time at all, and you whispered pleas at him. Cassidy ignored you, his fingers rubbing your aching clit, teeth teasing your nipples, and you came with a shout, vaguely aware that he'd lifted his head to watch you.

You stilled beneath him, catching your breath, seeing him looking at you fondly. Your heart pounded in your chest like it wanted out when he moved closer to you. His hand rested on your cheek, and he kissed you again. 'Do you really love me?' he whispered.

With a smile, you answered, 'Yes.' As the word left your lips, Cassidy was on top of you, thrusting into you, and you grabbed his hips as you moved in rhythm. Having him inside you so soon after your last orgasm was maddening, and you gripped him tight, moaning his name as he pounded into you. You heard him whisper curses against your ear, the words slurring from English to Gaelic, and soon he stopped speaking altogether.

Cassidy kissed you hard, fucked you harder, and you were mindless, breathless, helpless beneath him. The pressure was building within you, almost unbearable, and you heard yourself begging him before you realized you were speaking. Cassidy lifted your thigh, pulling it against him, changing the angle of his thrusts, and hitting just where you needed him. You cried out his name as you came, feeling his hips still as he followed you into bliss, and neither of you made a move for a long time after. 

Still tangled in each others arms, you asked Cassidy, 'Are there really vampire hunters after you?'  
He looked at you, raising an eyebrow. 'Yes,' he answered. 'You'll have to protect me from them.' He smiled, rolling away from you long enough to pull the sheets over you both.  
'And how do I do that?' you asked as he held you. He'd closed his eyes, and at first you thought he was asleep. You laid your head on the pillow, and then heard him answer.  
'By staying with me.'  
You were still smiling when you fell asleep.

 

The alarm blared in your ear, and you slammed your hand down on the button. You checked your phone, and when the room lurched as you moved, decided to shoot your boss a text that you wouldn't make it to work today. You staggered to the bathroom for a glass of water, and on the way back tripped over a pile of blankets on the floor. The pile grunted.

You saw the bed was empty, and got on the floor, lifting the corner of the blanket. Cassidy laid there, eyes closed, and you remembered his confession from last night. Smiling, you decided to join him under the blankets, out of the sun's reach. As you drifted off, you felt your vampire pull you close, whispering what sounded like a declaration of love.

**Author's Note:**

> The dream reader has at the beginning is an actual dream I had when I started planning this story. It was so weird, and seemed to fit so well, I had to include it.


End file.
